The Gordon Research Conference on the Mammalian Genital Tract. The purpose of the conference is to provide a setting for exchanging information and stimulation of new ideas among scientists from universities, research foundations, and industry. This is achieved by attempting to schedule speakers whose research is in areas on the forefront of investigation on the mammalian genital tract, its development, function, products and secretions. The conferene, because of the structure of an informal type of scheduled speakers and open poster sessions in addition to unscheduled but informative social gatherings of two or more individuals encourages an open discussion of the latest results and concepts. Presentations are given each morning Monday through Friday and four evenings with two poster sessions being given late in the afternoons. The scientific areas the conference will focus on are: the development, regulation and function of hormone receptors; specific secretions of the male and female reproductive tract and their relationship to fertility; antigens of the gametes and developing embryos; interactions of the endocrine and immune systems at the level of the reproductive tract and in pregnancy, and events and factors affecting implantation and early embryogenesis. The tentative program includes 30 speakers and nine discussion leaders and room for 50 poster presentations in two sessions.